Fate's Hands
by simplyme7196
Summary: Leyton oneshot. Its been 2 years since they've seen each other. Now, they are at a dinner with all their friends. Awkwardness ensues. First attempt at a story, based on spoilers for the new season.
1. Chapter 1

He thought she looked beautiful. There was no other way to say it. Maybe it was that he hadn't seen her in years, or the fact that she really never used to dress up often, but she looked, well…beautiful.

Lucas watched Peyton, careful not to let her see, though. Stealing glances whenever he could, he eyed how her golden curls cascaded down her back, splaying over her shoulders. He would have loved to just run his fingers through those curls once more, but not now, not after everything.

Subtly, he saw how the black dress flowed down her body, creating the figure that he had worshiped years before. It stopped just before her knees, right down to her legs, her wonderful legs that he had dreams about to this day.

Soon enough, he realized he couldn't be at that table, eating dinner anymore, _especially_ not with her. It was just too hard.

"Excuse me, guys, I have to step outside for a minute, I'll be right back," Lucas said, trying not to let his struggle show.

"Are you okay, do you want someone to go with you?" Haley piped in, trying to read her best friend.

"No, its okay, just need some fresh air. I'll be back, I promise," assuring everyone there, maybe even himself.

As soon as he was outside, he felt like he could finally breathe again. He wasn't sure if it was the cool air of Tree Hill, or the fact that he wasn't in the same room as her anymore.

He wasn't even sure he heard the door swing open, when he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind.

He swung around, trying not to trip over his own feet.

Lucas in took a sharp breath before exhaling slowly. He didn't believe that she had followed him.

"What are you doing here, Peyton?" Lucas asked, not letting his nervousness slip through his voice.

"I thought I should check on you, you looked a little pale," she said, seeming so sincere.

"So what, you were watching me?" he spat.

"No, I just-I just saw you, and it seemed you were a bit uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well, can you blame me?! God, Peyton, I don't know how it can't be uncomfortable. How are you okay with this?"

"Well, I'm trying, I really am. Lucas, talk to me, why can't we just be friends?" Peyton pleaded.

"I can't just be friends with you, Peyton, not like before. We can't go back to the way things were."

"I know that, Lucas, but why can't we start over, you know, begin again?"

"Its too hard, I can't be in there and pretend like nothing happened, like you didn't turn down my proposal, that you didn't break up with me randomly, and that things aren't awkward, because they are." Lucas stated, finally breaking free of what he was feeling, he wanted her to feel what he did.

"Lucas, please, you have to understand-"

"No! I don't have to understand! This isn't easy, this isn't going to be rainbows and sunshine! No happily ever after, no golden carriage, its not that simple!" Lucas shouted, pouring his heart out to the one person he truly loved, even if she did break his heart.

"Well can't we give it another chance? I really want us to be friends again, I need you in my life." She was trying to convince him, that they really could go back.

"I don't know, Peyton, I mean…maybe…it just…needs time."

"I've given it time, Lucas, plenty, but now, I just need you back."

"I need you too, but its not that effortless, we have to try."

"Lucas, I know, and I'm willing to do that. I still love you, you know that?" She stated, surprising even herself.

"What? Don't-don't do that, Peyt. You can't come here after 2 years and say that you still love me, it makes it too hard."

"But it's the truth, you have to know that I never stopped. You can do whatever, you don't have to say it back or anything, but I need you to know."

Lucas sighed, he loved her too, but he couldn't do this again. There was too much history.

Peyton slowly and timidly came closer, leaning up for a hug, but stopped when she heard Lucas speak,

"Don't do it again."

Confused, Peyton asked, "Don't do what again?"

"Don't hurt me again."

"Lucas, I wouldn't, I know th-"

"No, let me finish," he paused, waiting for Peyton to agree. When she nodded, and glanced at him with scared, teary hazel eyes, he continued, "Its just…when you broke up with me, it hurt. Really badly. I didn't think I could get over it. Hell, maybe I still haven't. But the truth is, every time we're together, you hurt me. When we were juniors, you broke my heart, and you still can. You're the only person that I know can make me happy, but you're also the only person who can break my heart into tiny shattered pieces. But I love you, I'm so in love with you. So if we do this again, it has to be for good, no games, no running, just you and me, that's it."

He breathed out, letting go, there was nothing left to say. Whatever happened was in her hands now.

Staring intently into his now tear-filled eyes, Peyton softly spoke, choosing her words carefully,

"I love you, Lucas, with all of me. What I did was unforgivable, and I know that I can't change what happened. But I also know that we can start again, maybe with a clean slate. These past 2 years have been hell without you, and I'll do whatever I have to to be in your life again. So please, give me another chance, and I'll promise not to break your heart again."

She breathed out, letting go, there was nothing left to say. Whatever happened was in his hands now.

Stealth fully, Lucas approached Peyton, tilting her chin up with his finger, softly gripping her face.

Slowly he leaned down, almost too slowly, it was like torture.

Both of them involuntarily closed their eyes as his lips brushed against hers in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

Lasting almost too short, he pulled away, breathing in her sweet scent, making a memory of the moment.

Peyton opened her eyes, staring at him now, she wanted more.

Fervently, Peyton rushed up, meeting his soft lips once again. She reached her arms around his neck, while he brought his around her waist, bringing her closer. Lucas slowly pried her lips open with his, enjoying the feeling of his tongue against hers for the first time in years.

Unwillingly, they pulled apart, looking at each other with hopeful and blissful eyes.

Lucas reached for Peyton's hand, entwining it with his before bringing it to his lips, kissing it.

He smiled his first true smile in two years as she returned it, leading her back inside then joining the table where their friends had been whispering suspiciously for the past few minutes.

"Everything okay?" Brooke inquired, realizing her friends were now in a happier mood than when they stepped out.

"Yep, everything's perfect." Lucas gleefully promised, glancing at Peyton before bringing up his glass and toasting to new beginnings.

Lucas and Peyton breathed out, letting go, there was nothing left to say. Whatever happened was in fate's hands now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note---Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. It was my first, so it was a oneshot. I hope you liked it. Oh, and write a review if you get the chance. Constructive criticism!!!**

**Oh, and since I forgot it, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**


End file.
